


Air Mattress Troubles

by Calico_21



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Poor Rin, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, air mattress, rin possibly having a concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_21/pseuds/Calico_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Mattress Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble of SouRin I’ve decided to try writing after coming across this prompt (: Enjoy!

It was around five o'clock in the early morning when the sound of keys jingling and the front door unlocking could be heard.

 

Sousuke was greeted with a quiet, pitch-black house- all the lights were off and the house appeared to be empty. He yawned and dumped his workbag on the floor.

 

‘It’s good to be home.’ He said to no one in particular.

 

He was seriously considering a change in his assigned schedule- being a police working for the night shift was exhausting and it messed with his inner body-clock. Plus, even though Rin hadn’t said a word, he felt bad. What kind of a boyfriend would he be to leave Rin going to bed alone every night, and being too tired to hang out with the redhead when he woke up?

 

He was grateful he was let off early today- today was one of those easy days where the streets were quiet and uneventful, even the people hanging out in the clubs were on good behavior and they didn’t give him much trouble. After patrol he had managed to drop by the station to take a quick shower before heading home.

 

He pushed open the door of his bedroom.

 

A long nap sure sounded inviting at the moment. The mattress looked as though it was beckoning him to come closer.

 

Slowly approaching the mattress, he felt as though he was in a trance. Another minute now and he was abandoning all sensible thought, his eyes closed and ready to fall into the comforting depths of sleep; literally having his whole body flopping down on the left side of the mattress-

 

'AHHH!'

 

Sousuke's eyes shot open, just in time to see Rin's figure launched up in the air, a mass of blankets and red hair and all. He crashed onto the floor beside the mattress with a loud thud and a groan.

 

Sousuke was definitely wide-awake now.

 

'Oh my god,' he scrambled up from the mattress to turn on the bedside lamp. 'Rin! Rin, are you okay?'

 

'Ugh, I think I have a concussion.' Rin moaned, grabbing his head.

 

Sousuke approached him hastily. 'Shit, I'm so sorry Rin.'

 

'It's fine.' Rin waved him off nonchalantly. 'Nothing's broken.'

 

Sousuke helped him up and back onto the air mattress, where he tried tending to Rin’s injury. A ball of guilt was slowly making his way up his throat. 'Is your head still hurting?'

 

'No…' Rin smoothed down his messy hair, looking slightly grumpy- after the shock wore off-of the way he was so abruptly torn from his sleep. But Sousuke couldn’t blame Rin, considering it was technically his fault this whole thing happened. 'But I think it's swollen.'

 

He was right. Under the yellow light cast by the lamp, Sousuke could see a sizable bump on Rin's forehead. If it was even possible, his guilt increased tenfold, almost choking him. He stood up, and headed for the door. 'I'll go get some ice on it.'

 

‘Sou.’ Rin gripped his wrist to stop him. 'It's okay; you must be tired. Let's just go to back to sleep.'

 

'But your head-'

 

Rin stubbornly pushed him back down on the bed, and pulled up the covers to his chin, tucking them both in. Sousuke was so much stronger, he could have protested or stopped Rin if he really wanted to but he stayed quiet, watching Rin the whole time.

 

'Treat me with a nice breakfast and a cup of coffee tomorrow and you'll be forgiven.' Rin mumbled sleepily, snuggling backwards towards Sousuke's chest. Sousuke's arms- more out of instinct and habit- automatically winded themselves around the redhead's waist. Rin felt warm; felt like home. With their legs tangled messily under the covers and Sousuke's chin resting lightly on the top of Rin's head, the larger of the duo felt his previously accelerating heartbeat calming down from the hectic event minutes ago.

 

'Deal.' He said.

 

All of a sudden, Rin burst out into a fit of giggles. Sousuke lifted his head up and looked at him curiously, actually wondering if his boyfriend had hit his head too hard and had gone mad. ‘What so funny?’

 

‘It’s just-‘ Rin laughed again, ‘You just look so worried.’

 

‘I _am_ worried, you idiot. You could have really hit your head hard somewhere.’

 

‘But I didn’t,’ Rin countered back, ‘so there’s no need to worry anymore.’

 

Sousuke hummed. ‘Okay, but let me know if you don’t feel right.’

 

Rin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s overprotectiveness, but he appreciated it. ‘Alright. I hope you learnt your lesson- I told you we shouldn’t have gotten the air mattress.’

 

‘If I do recall, you were the one who was jumping all over it in the mall.’ Sousuke said, ‘You said it was like your own personal bouncy castle.’

 

‘I did not.’

 

‘Rin,’ Sousuke snorted, ‘you threatened me with no sex for a month unless I bought the air mattress home.’

 

‘Hmph. I don’t remember doing such a thing.’ Rin turned over, facing Sousuke and laid his head on Sousuke’s hard chest, his red hair brushing lightly against Sou’s collarbone. Sousuke absentmindedly traced patterns on Rin’s back, all the while enjoying the comforting presence of Rin’s body pressed up against him in the dark. He sighed in contentment.

 

‘You’re cute when you’re being all stubborn.’ Sousuke said leaning down, his lips ghosting over Rin’s temple, where the injury was. A silent apology.

 

‘Get off.’ Rin squirmed. ‘Your lips are cold.’

 

‘Why don’t you warm them up for me?’ Sousuke smirked.

 

‘Oh shut up,’ Rin reached out in the dark and poked at his hard stomach, gaining satisfaction when Sousuke jolted and grunted. ‘It’s too late for this.’

 

‘You mean too early in the morning.’

 

‘Well, no shit Sherlock. Aren’t you supposed to be dead tired already?’ Rin asked with feign annoyance, though he felt his face stretched taut in a grin that was too unusual for six freaking o’clock in the morning. Sousuke could always evoke these kind of giddy feelings of bliss from Rin- no matter the time of day. ‘Why are you still talking, Yamazaki? Do you want me to threaten you with no sex for a month again?’

 

‘Alright, alright.’ Sousuke said quickly. Knowing Rin as one to do as promised, Sousuke’s mouth snapped shut immediately and he shifted into a more comfortable position. ‘Let’s get to sleep, we can continue this conversation tomorrow.’

 

‘Okay.’ Rin replied; his voice was already starting to sound drowsy.

 

Sousuke smiled to himself and closed his eyes, preparing for the tendrils of sleep to pull him into the abyss of its warm embrace.

 

‘Oi, Sou.’

 

‘Mm?’ He reluctantly pried open a sleepy eye.

 

‘Off the damn light would you?’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
